The Light in the Dark
by sunbeam0943
Summary: Au. When the world and Digiworld are covered in darkness can one light save everyone and everything? Or will it be swept away in the darkness?


**Well here's a digimon story that's been knocking around in my head for awhile. It's one those cliché it came to me in a dream stories. I really should stop watching anime before bed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own digimon. But seriously, who here does?**

_Somewhere in the digizone…_

"Metalgarurumon, watch out!" A twelve year old brunet yelled at the cyber dog digimon. Said digimon just barely was able to dodge the strike of their opponent. Blackwargreymon. The brunet, Greg, grit his teeth at them.

"Danny! That's enough!" Greg shouted at the blond across from him. A smirk crossed Danny's face before he replied.

"Enough? It's not enough till one of them is deleted! And it's not Danny to you, it's the Digimon King!" Danny shouted back.

In all honesty, the situation was pretty bleak in Greg's point of view. His partner was locked in a fight with a friend. Yep Danny was once Greg's friend. Something happened and now, the light in his friend's eyes was gone and he's wearing all black. Suddenly, an explosion happened that separated the two dueling digimon an injuring both of them.

"Metalgarurumon/Blackwargreymon!" The two boys cried out. It was followed by Greg running towards Metalgarurumon and a worried "Are you alright?" He received a nod.

"Blackwargreymon, getup! You can still fight!" Danny shouted to his own digimon.

'_Danny…'_ Blackwargreymon thought as he looked at his partner in sadness.

"Danny, I don't want to fight Metalgarurumon anymore." Blackwargreymon said to his friend.

"Wha-what? What do you mean you don't want to fight?" Danny was shocked, was his digimon turning on him? Blackwargreymon gave him a sorrowed look.

"Exactly as I said. This isn't you, none of this is you! I… I just want my friend back." Blackwargreymon said while starting to cry. Danny was petrified. '_What… What does he mean?'_

"He's right." Both of them turned towards Greg. They had forgotten he was there.

"The Danny I know would never hurt so many creatures." Greg said. Danny's head was reeling, trying to make sense of everything. When suddenly…

"**MWAHAHAHA!" **Everybody jumped at that. Out of nowhere, a ginormous black shadow appeared in the sky. The only features it had was it was big, and obviously evil.

"**Well, this has certainly been an entertaining turn of events. But a broken puppet isn't very amusing, now is it?"** The evil shadow thingy said. '_Pup-puppet?'_ Everyone thought when suddenly… (again)

"UWAHHHHH!" Danny screeched in pain grabbing his head as a dark oily mist started coming out of him.

"DANNY!" everyone yelled in horror as he collapsed on his hands and knees panting.

"**Thank you for the darkness. It was delicious. Now, be gone from my sight!" **IT said again right before unleashing a fatal attack towards Danny. Greg and Metalgarurumon started lunging towards him but knew they would be too late. When suddenly… (For the last time)

Blackwargreymon was in front of him, taking the attack for his friend. Danny's eyed widened in horror as everything moved in slow motion until Blackwargreymon hit the ground. He couldn't think, couldn't breathe, just staring incomprehensibly at his partner's unmoving body.

"**Seems I missed. Oh well. Maybe next time. Sayonara." **Said IT as it disappeared.

"DANNY!" Greg yelled as he kept running towards his friend. He stopped a couple of feet behind Danny and Metalgarurumon dedigivolved back to Gabumon.

"Why?" A simple question, spoken with so much heartbreak, Greg and Gabumon started to cry silent tears. So very different than the tears on Danny's face as he started to go into hysterics.

"Because you are my partner, and I am your digimon. My only mission, my reason to live, is to fight for you and protect you no matter what." Blackwargreymon said as he reached with his claw to gently wipe a tear away as he started to disintegrate. Danny couldn't understand and was horrified as he watched his friend be blown away by the wind.

"NOOOO COME BACK!" Danny had finally broke down as all his emotions crashed down on him like a wave.

"Please… don't leave me." He whispered brokenly. As Greg turned away in grief and Gabumon looked down.

_Somewhere in the human world…_

An almost in audible gasp came from an eleven year old girl as she felt a pang go through her heart. Bringing her hand up to her heart she looked at the sky almost searching for something. She then closed her eyes continuing on her way. Silently grieving for whoever had just fallen. Even if they were worlds away.

**And DONE. Well, the prologue at least. I know you're probably ticked at me for killing Blackwargreymon, but if you read my other stories, then you'd know that I never leave characters dead unless they're evil. By the way, everytime I imagine Danny he looks a lot like Mat from season 1 and The first thing that comes to mind when I think Greg is Taiki from season 6. Weird.**


End file.
